My Black
by deliccot
Summary: .. Apa kau tahu? Aku selalu berusaha lebih keras agar bisa diakui. Bukan oleh orang lain, ini untukmu! /Setelah perang, tunjukan padaku../ Kau berbohong padaku, Sasuke! . Warning: AU, OOC, n RnR please?


**Warning: **Rada gaje (atau emang gaje?), OOC, n mungkin typo (berhubungan karna saya ngetiknya di warnet.. ToT)

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**A/N: **Komentar, kritik atau saran yang membangun akan sangat dinantikan

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**Happy Reading!**

_17 September 2035_

_Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu? Semoga tak seburuk disini._

_Apa kau telah menerimanya? Semoga kau menyukai kalung itu. Yah.. meskipun tidak se'bagus' dari yang mereka berikan untukmu, kuharap kau suka dan menyimpannya._

_Kau tahu, tiga minggu lagi perang akan berlangsung. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, tetaplah berada didekatnya, ku yakin ia pasti akan menjagamu. _

_Jamgan protes dan ikuti perintahku tadi. Ia pasti akan melindungimu seperti aku._

_Ah, masih banyak yang harus ku lakukan. Kau balas atau tidak suart ini, terserah saja._

_Sampai jumpa lagi, Prince Naruto._

_[Sasuke-Teme, your guardian black]_

* * *

XxXxX

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

XxXxX

**

* * *

.**

**.**

**.**

Ku meremas kertas di tanganku ini. Aku pandangi pula kalung berbandul kristal yang kini terkalung sempurna di leherku.

"Kau bohong, Teme."

Ku tarik paksa kalung itu sampai rantai perak tipis yang menghubungkannya terputus.

"Kau berbohong lagi padaku.."

Isakan kecil mulai muncul diantara tangisku yang hampir pecah.

"TEME PEMBOHONG!"

Akhirnya ku lempar kalung itu, jauh ke arah danau disana. Ku pandangi bagaimana kalung indah itu tenggelam -pergi ke dasar danau yang tergelap. Sama seperti aku, yang kini telah kehilangan cahayanya.

**.**

**My Black © cHizu drarryo**

**.**

**.**

**[**Karena sang hitam adalah cahaya untukku**]**

**.**

* * *

Minato menatap miris ke arah putra semata wayangnya itu. Sudah seminggu sejak berita itu terdengar, dan kini pangeran ceria itu sama saja dengan raga tanpa jiwa.

"Ayolah Tuan muda. Sudah dua hari anda tidak makan," ucap seorang pelayan seraya menurunkan sepiring nasi dan lauk yang tampak lezat.

Tapi apa mau dikata. Pemuda _blondie _itu malah mengalihkan wajahnya, berganti menatap jendela besar disampingnya yang menampakkan indahnya taman di kerajaan itu.

"Tuan muda, ayo-!" ajakan sang pelayan terhenti saat tangan tan melempar piring itu ke lantai. Membuat suara 'PRANG' yang keras.

Semua yang berada di kamar sang pangeran saat itu langsung membelalakkan kedua matanya.,

'Pangeran tak waras,' pikir beberapa pengawal disana. Hanya dalam hati tentunya, karena semua tahu bahwa raja mereka -Namikaze Minato- sangat tidak ingin ada yang menghina keluarganya.

Semua yang ada disana terdiam, berpikir entah apa dialam pikiran masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Naruto, pandanganya kembali ke satu titik -pohon cemara besar dihalaman luas itu. Tempat pertemuannya antara pemuda bermata onxy itu. Tempat pertemuaanya dengan sang Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**###**

* * *

**flasback**

Peluh membasahi kening pemuda berumur belasan itu, sungguh ia tidak kuat lagi jika harus melakukan kegiatan itu.

"Kakashi-sensei! Istirahat sebentar ya?" tanyanya sambil memasang puppy eyes andalannya, yang pada kebanyakan orang pasti berhasil.

"Hm.. Coba ku pikirkan," pria bermasker itu menggaruk-garuk keningnya, sok mikir. "Jawabannya tetap.. TIDAK." Ia menekankan kembali kata 'TIDAK' itu, berakibat Naruto yang semakin menggembungkan pipinya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kaki kuda mendekat. Keduanya segera menolehkan kepala ke belakang, mencari siapa gerangan yang datang ke tempat khusus pangeran ini.

Mata Kakashi membulat, 'buat apa raja memerintahkan informan itu datang kemari?' batinnya sambil menatap pemuda berambut coklat dan memiliki dua tato segitiga terbalik dimasing-masing pipinya.

"Ehem.. Ehem." batuknya pelan, berusaha memunculkan suara -sok- wibawa.

"Atas titah dari Raja Namikaze. Anda, Hatake Kakashi, dipindah tugaskan menjadi kepala pengawal keluarga istana. Titahy ini mutlak dan tidak dapat diganggu-gugat lagi," ucapnya kemudian. Setelah itu, digulungmya kembali perkamen berwarna cokla tanah itu.

Keheningan menyelimuti tiga orang yang kini saling melempar pandang. Tiba-tiba Naruto berseru senang, "Yeiy! Tidak ada lagi latihan memanah menyebalkan !"

Kakashi sweatdrop mendengar itu, 'apakah latihan memanah itu membosankan?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Pangeran bermata secerah langit itu melonjak senang, sampai ia sadar akan sesuatu. "Lho? Kalau Kakashi-sensei pindah, yang melatihku nanti siapa? Masa' aku harus belajar otodidak?" tanyanya pada Kiba aka sang pengantar pesan sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Um, disini tak tertulis soal itu. Yah.. Mungkin kau memang harus belajar sendirian Naruto," jawab Kiba.

Kalian bingung kenapa Kiba berani memanggil Naruto yang notabenenya adalah pangeran, hanya dengan kata 'Naruto'? Itu semua karena mereka berdua sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Jadi jangan heran kalau Kiba atau pemuda lain memanggil Naruto tidak berembel-embel 'pangeran'.

Karena tidak ingin ambil pusing, Naruto segera menghempaskan tubuhnya kerumput hijau itu. Melepas lelah dengan tidur-tiduran di bawah pohon sambil memandangi langit memang menyenangkan.

Tidak ingin mengganggu kesenangan pangeran berambut pirang itu, Kakashi dan Kiba segera beranjak darisana, kebetulan pula saat ini sudah waktu makan siang.

Naruto masih terdiam memandang langit sampai tiba-tiba ada tas besar jatuh mendarat di perutnya.

"OUCH," pekiknya pelan.

"Hei, cepat bangun atau kau akan mendapat hukuman dariku." Suara siapa itu? Apa suara penunggu pohon cemara ini?

Sang pangeran mendongakkan kepalanya dan BINGO!

Ada pemuda yang kini tengah balik menatapnya, dari wajah yang terkesan dingin itu, Naruto bisa mendapatkan satu pemikiran. Pemuda itu.. ganteng.

Ganteng..

Ganteng..

Ganteng..

Gan-

'tunggu! tadi aku berpikir apa? Pemuda sok cool ini ganteng? sekali lagi, GANTENG?' batinnya seakan menjerit. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pemikiran itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto setelah tersadar bahwa ia sama sekali ta kenal dengan pemuda itu.

"Aku? Apakah nama itu berarti penting untukmu, Dobe?" Pemuda itu malah balik bertanya.

Naruto sedikit mencerna ucapan pemuda tadi..berusah meyakinkan bahwa pendengarannya yang salah kali ini.

'dia bilang aku apa? Dobe?'

"Heh! Siapa kau berani menyebutku seperti itu? 'Dobe'! kau pikir aku ini bodoh apa!" bentak Naruto spontan.

Tak menjawab, pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu malah melenggang pergi. meninggalkan Naruto dengan kepala penuh tanda tanya.

"Temui aku di menara tinur nanti malam," ucap sang pemuda tiba-tiba.

"dan ingat! jangan terlambat." tambahnya sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab.

Pangeran pirang itu masih terdiam sampai teringat oleh satu hal. Pemuda tadi belum mengucapkan namanya.

"Hei, tunggu! Siapa kau?"

Langkah angkuh itu terhenti. Kepalanya menoleh pelan, membuat rambutnya sedikit bergerak terkena hempusan angin sepoi disana.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Guru-mu yang baru."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Oke.. sebenarnya ini adalah fic yang saya mau bikin jadi oneshoot. Tapi, karena kemungkinan, saya ga bakal ngenet lagi beberapa minggu ini, ini ku post lebih awal. **

**tenang aja Mina, ini cuma bakal jadi twoshoot lho. XD**

**Jadi review dan doakan saya cepet bisa ngenet n ngetik fic lagi ya? #ngarep #ditendang**

**Ok. Sampai jumpa di chap 2 .. yang entah kapan bakal jadi..**

**eh, sekedar pengumuman aja, setelah fic ini chap 2 nya rampung. saya bakal update yang 'The Fate' semoga ntu fic belum terlalu dilupain.. #hikshiks**

**Ehehe.. jadi, adakah yang bersedia review?**

**Review please?**


End file.
